Painting a Tree
by pyxislynx
Summary: Sai/Sakura. They had been good friends for four years, and so Sakura was confused when she noticed that Sai was actually very much like the chakra-infused fist magnet he was before once more. Rated T only for foul language.
1. 01 Cause and Effect

**TITLE: **Painting a Tree

**PAIRING:** Sai/Sakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuden, although I didn't include some facts, like how Hinata really confessed to Naruto, as well as Sakura's fake confession to Naruto. Take note that Sai's personality here is based more on the time during their first mission together.

**WARNINGS:** None. Some cusses maybe. PG-13?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and any related... things. No profits are made with this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Cause and Effect**

* * *

.

_Scritch—scritch—scritch._

_ Sai momentarily paused from his sketching as he studied the figure of a squirrel several feet away that he was trying to duplicate on the page of his sketch book. A female voice from beside him let out a small sound of surprise._

_ "Ah, he ran away."_

_ "It must have noticed your hideous face, Hag."_

_ Sakura only laughed as Sai continued with his work. They were both taking a short break as they have been running through the forests of the Land of Fire for half a day already. Despite being a jounin already and having perfect chakra control, Sakura still appreciated it a lot when Sai suggested they get some rest. Their item retrieval mission had been a success— it wasn't really too hard, actually. They sneaked into the bandits' hideout, retrieved the golden scroll of some secret Land of Fire recipe of a famous chef, and were out without anyone knowing what had happened._

_ "Hey, Sai?" Sakura said as she stretched out her legs before her while both her hands supported her weight behind her. "Thanks for the stealth training. I don't think I can pull it off as smoothly as this if it hadn't been for you."_

_ "You are welcome." Sai said with a smile that Sakura honestly wished was true. Even after four years of being friends and teammates, Sai still utilized his infamous fake smile. "It took a lot of effort since you're so cantankerous, but in the end you managed to scrape by."_

_ Sakura forced a grin, reminding herself that pounding Sai now would delay their return to Konoha, and she was polite enough to not disturb him from his sketching or painting._

_ "I wonder if Naruto's back from his mission with Yamato-taichou?" Sakura said to no one in particular._

_ Sai penned one last stroke and, satisfied, packed his sketch book and pencil away. "We can drop by at his favorite ramen store after we see Hokage-sama if you want."_

_ Sakura stretched her body as she stood up from her seat. "Sounds like a plan."_

_

* * *

_

O O O

* * *

Sakura glared at her red-clad figure at the full-body mirror by her wardrobe door. A frown was clearly pasted on her face as she turned from one side to another, then to her back before facing it fully once more.

_'Damn,'_ Sakura thought. _'I look like a surfboard!'_

She was, of course, exaggerating. But nonetheless, Sakura wasn't satisfied with what she was seeing. She wasn't a petite girl unlike Ino, but she wasn't curvaceous like Hinata either.

And then Sakura paused.

_'Since when did I start caring about what I look like again? I feel like I'm back to my 12-year-old-self, ergh…'_

And then, like a splash of scalding hot water, a monotone voice floated in her head.

_Hag, if I needed to draw a hideous tree, I'd draw one rather than you._

The urge to decimate something concentrated on Sakura's fists. Of course Sai would say something insensitive— the intention to insult or the fault of being naïve still heavily warred in Sakura's brain— and the girl had somewhat expected it, but to hear her expectation _and_ it having surpassed so colorfully made the girl see red— and she did, after she had hurled Sai to a large oak tree with her fist square on his face.

_'Maybe I should wear something different?'_

Sakura opened her wardrobe wide and let out a heavy sigh. She was a close-combat type of ninja, and with her punching and kicking as often as she healed— mostly due to both activities being done after another when she's out with Naruto and Sai, and sometimes even Kakashi— her clothes were consisted of shirts or sleeveless zip-up tops and lots and lots of spandex shorts and med-nin apron.

_'Why do those things have to look like half-assed shorts?'_

She had three dresses, but she rarely used them especially after accidentally flashing her knickers to her whole team when she had kicked Sai for comparing her to a marshmallow. She wasn't fat, damn it.

She also had some skirts, but she only got to wear them during days when she'd be at the library reading books and researching, or when she'd do her grocery.

_'Meh, ninjas don't need to worry about appearances anyway. It's not like the enemy will stop killing you just because you look too darn pretty to die.'_

Unless that was the point of keeping up an attractive appearance— to distract before mincing.

"Hag, no matter how you glare at yourself, it is not possible to morph the body into something more appealing. Try doing a henge, like what Hokage-sama does."

Speaking of mincing…

"Hag, your fist seems to be having spasms."

Sakura smiled brightly.

"Um," Sai said as he could see his smiling face on Sakura's dilated pupils. "You can let go of my shirt. Ah, and my throat as well—"

_Wham—crack—spurt. _

They were comforting sounds of music to Sakura's ears. The wheezing that followed, albeit short, was like a drug for her rushing blood.

"Dickless told me to remind you of our mission tomorrow." Sai said as blood continued to flow thickly from both his nostrils. The bridge of his nose was bent and squashed and was now showing signs of turning purple. Ah, how Sakura loved that color on the pale nin's body, especially after his mouth started speaking nonsense. "You might need to have your head checked up; the sparring earlier might have hit the part of your brain that handled memories."

Sakura tilted her head as she tried to ignore the latter sentence and instead focused on the part about Naruto wanting to remind her of her mission.

"Sai," She finally spoke. "I think Naruto wants you to go to me so you could apologize."

The pale nin who was still bleeding in turn tilted his head a crack.

"Is there something I should apologize for?"

It took five seconds for Sakura to calm down.

"Sai, insulting people is offensive and always warrants an apology." She said patiently.

"I haven't insulted anyone." Sai said with a blank stare.

"Damn it, Sai, you compared me to a tree!"

"It wasn't an insult. I was merely telling the truth."

"The tru— shut up! If you see a fat person, you don't go and call them 'pig'!"

"Pigs are important domestic animals. They provide meat for people's consumption. How could that offend anyone?"

"That's— _anyway_," Sakura gritted. "That's not the only thing that made me angry."

"What did?"

Sakura studied Sai's still bloody face. _ 'He wouldn't even wipe his nose, the bastard.'_ A sigh escaped Sakura's lips.

"It doesn't matter. I changed my mind. It doesn't insult me anymore."

Sai continued to stare at her blankly.

"Dickless is right." Sai spoke. "You are bad at lying."

Sai's eyes widened a fraction as Sakura's hand reached out for his face. However, instead of receiving a palm jab, green chakra enveloped the appendage and Sai's nose finally stopped bleeding and the cartilages of his nose were aligned correctly once more.

"I'll see you at the gates tomorrow." Sakura said before pushing the male out of her window. "And use the door next time, damn it!" She yelled afterwards before slamming her window shut.

Sakura let out a heavy sigh as she dropped face-down on her bed.

_'And here I thought he's finally eased up on that blunt behavior.'  
_

_

* * *

_

to be continued

* * *

**Author's Notes:** And what is this? A new story? A _multi-chapter_ fanfic? hahahahahaahahahahaha :))

And like I always put up at the end of my fanfics: Reviews, comments, suggestions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome. :)

Anyone wanna beta?


	2. 02 Slowly, But Surely

**TITLE: **Painting a Tree

**PAIRING:** Sai/Sakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuden, although I didn't include some facts, like how Hinata really confessed to Naruto, as well as Sakura's fake confession to Naruto. Take note that Sai's personality here is based more on the time during their first mission together ("present time" Sai) and the "past time" Sai is more of the current Sai in the manga. Confused? You'll understand more if you read the fanfic (I hope).

**WARNINGS:** None. Some cusses maybe. PG-13?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and any related... things. No profits are made with this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 02: Slowly, But Surely  
**

**

* * *

.  
**

_Sai stared at the figure of a woman angrily stomping away from him. He couldn't understand why she was upset. Books had told him that honesty was the best way to earn the trust of people. When the woman asked him if he wanted to go out with a girl as pretty as herself, Sai truthfully told her that her eye make-up made her eyes look like a hyena's and she shouldn't tell lies and claim she was pretty when in fact she wasn't. The woman's face turned purple and her hand quickly flew to his cheek, leaving a slight stinging sensation that was nothing compared to how Sakura always punished him._

_ "Oh, Sai." Sakura said as she shook her head at him. She had momentarily left the nin by himself so she could buy some ice cream and she had been a close witness to the event that had transpired. "I told you before, didn't I? That sometimes you have to tell little white lies so the other person, especially a stranger, wouldn't be offended by what you said?"_

_ "But you always preferred that I tell the truth." Sai reasoned as his companion handed him a cone of chocolate brownie ice cream. "Are you angry at me? You're feeding me mud."_

_ Sakura's laugh made Sai feel more at ease._

_ "That's chocolate ice cream with bits of brownies."_

_ "Ah," Sai said as he stared at the cold treat in his hand. "So this is ice cream. I have heard of this before, but it is only now that I've seen it." He took an experimental lick from the dessert. "It is sweet, and it does taste like chocolate."_

_ Sakura grinned at him. "I did say I want to hear only truths from you," she said. "But for strangers, you can try telling little white lies so you won't make them angry at you."_

_ Sai continued to eat the brown treat, this time biting down on the soft chocolate dome. "I have read that lying is bad, so I will not lie. I'd rather be the receiving end of an angry remark than make people misunderstand the lie I said."_

_ Sakura hummed as she took a soft bite from her vanilla ice cream. Sai then realized something. He had been lying to Sakura. But hadn't he read that nicknames could be anything? He had heard some people call each other desserts or animals— honey pie, sugar, cake, pudding, puppy, little kitty— so calling Sakura 'hag' was an exception as well, right?_

_ His current companion laugh once more beside him, and he felt a soft fabric brush the side of his mouth. Sakura then put back her handkerchief in her medical pack._

_ "Maybe you shouldn't sit beside Naruto when we're all eating together." She suggested. "Next thing we know, you've got your food all over your clothes."_

_ Sai stared at the path before them that led to the Hokage Tower as he absently continued to eat his ice cream. He had never experienced any kind of assistance or help from anyone unless he was on a mission, and even then the help he'd receive were only necessary for the execution of their plan, not something mundane such as helping him wipe dirt from his face._

_ He found it unnecessary as he could do it for himself, but nonetheless Sai appreciated his teammate's gesture. She was really nice when she wasn't beating him— or anyone else— to a pulp._

_ "Ah," He said, and Sakura looked back at him quizzically._

_ "Is there something wrong?" She asked with a hint of worry on her features as she stopped walking. "Did you forget something?"_

_ "No." Sai answered as he shook his head. "I wish to give you my thanks."_

_ Sakura stared at him blankly. "For what?"_

_ "For buying me ice cream."_

_ Sakura shrugged as she continued walking. "Don't get it through your head. I'll still punch you if you make me angry."_

_ "I'll do my best to dodge." Sai answered as the corners of his mouth lifted and a faint shade of rose colored his cheeks._

_

* * *

_

O O O

* * *

"Hey, Naruto."

Said person glanced up from his fifth bowl of ramen.

"Whaheeheeshakr—"

Naruto put up a hand just as Sakura sent him a warning look, and the guy forced the long noodles down his throat in one go.

"Erm," he cleared his throat. "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Said girl tried to ignore the _'—chan'_. "Haven't you noticed anything different about Sai?"

She was unsurprisingly met by a blank stare.

"Different?" Naruto said. "I mean, just now, or compared to before?"

"Well, I would have to guess just a few months ago? Since his solo mission?"

Blonde brows knotted together as Naruto shut his eyes tight in concentration.

"Hmm…" Naruto tried to think harder. "No, I don't think anything changed. Why do you ask, Sakura-chan? Did something happen?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Sakura said with a sigh. "I think Sai's back to being such an ass. Like, how he's been when he was still new to our team?"

"I don't know," Naruto said with a shrug. "He's still the same to me, although he's a little less annoying now that he's got more friends to teach him about being… you know, _normal._"

Another sigh escaped from Sakura's lips. _'Maybe I'm just imagining it?'_

That thought was followed by a shake of her head.

_'It was possible before for us to have a conversation without me pummelling him to the ground.'_

"I'm done!" Naruto announced as Sakura heard the _thunk_ of his ceramic bowl to a wooden table. "Thanks for the delicious meal again, old man!" Naruto called out to the owner of Ichiraku, who smiled warmly at the blonde as he took the empty bowl.

"Thank you for your continued patronage, Naruto-kun." He said with a gracious nod of his head.

Sakura slid off her seat as Naruto bade goodbye to the owner and his daughter.

"I think I'll head straight to the hospital." Sakura said, and Naruto bounded immediately from inside the shop.

"But Sakura-chan, isn't today your day-OOF-!"

A feminine 'kyaah!' was heard, and a paper bag of groceries fell solidly to the ground. A girl a little older than both Naruto and Sakura gingerly rubbed her arm that had been squashed between Naruto's back and the grocery bag.

"A-Ah!" Naruto said in panic as he helped the girl pick up the oranges that had rolled out of the bag. "I'm sorry, are you alright?"

The girl's cheeks were dusted with pink as she timidly nodded her head. She vaguely reminded Sakura of Hinata Hyuuga, a close friend who was still hopelessly in love with the loud-mouthed ninja who was now tripping over himself in helping the civilian.

"I-I'm sorry for bumping into you," The girl said with a small voice. "I was distracted and—"

"It's alright!" Naruto said with a bright smile and a faint blush on his cheeks.

_'And it's another case of Naruto-falls-quickly-for-a-cute-girl.'_ Sakura thought wryly.

"I'll be going on ahead." The girl said with a shy smile. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you."

And she left with a blushing Naruto staring at her figure with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Naruto," Sakura spoke. "Your wallet is still sticking out of your jacket."

The smitten nin absently stuck his fat frog wallet in the confines of his jacket. Sakura vaguely wondered how the frog summons would react if they saw it.

"N-Ne, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he continued to stare down the road with a stupid grin plastered on his face. "You said you're going somewhere, right?"

"Yeah, why—"

"I'll see you around, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out as he quickly ran after the poor civilian who had bumped into him.

Sakura shook her head. She just hoped Naruto's pursuit was a decent person this time.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura pivoted on one heel and headed for the stark white building that was the village's hospital. She would have to test out her theory first before confronting their perpetually pale teammate.

* * *

**to be continued**

* * *

Author's Notes: In case anyone didn't notice it, the italicized part is sometime in the past ('_a few months ago_', as Sakura had put it) and is in Sai's POV. The present time is in Sakura's POV. This will continue throughout the series, just like how I wrote my kakasaku fanfic "Negligence" (except the POVs there varied). No need to worry about this fanfic being put into hiatus lol it's already 90% done (minus final editing, though).

Reviews, comments, corrections, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome :) They really make authors pumped up and continue what they're writing.


	3. 03 Tests

**TITLE: **Painting a Tree

**PAIRING:** Sai/Sakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuden, although I didn't include some facts, like how Hinata really confessed to Naruto, as well as Sakura's fake confession to Naruto.

**WARNINGS:** None. Some cusses maybe. PG-13?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and any related... things. No profits are made with this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 03: Test**

* * *

_Having finished his task of buying new stocks of kunai, shuriken, and blank scrolls, Sai had nothing else to do that day. He tried to start painting a new picture, but he didn't know what new subject he was going to capture today. Abandoning his easel and blank canvas, Sai left his apartment to go around the town. Maybe he would visit a certain female nin for some inspiration. She had been the one who had suggested for him to make people, even strangers, subjects during one time that Sai didn't feel like drawing sceneries or animals._

_ On the way to the hospital he decided to pass through Konoha's public park. There were only a few people today, most likely due to it being just half an hour past lunch time and people tended to stay indoors after having a satisfying meal._

_ Sai was taking his time looking around when he noticed a familiar shock of pink hair sticking out from a bench, and it was accompanied by another head that was crowned by long, dark blue hair. He had once called the second female 'eggplant' because of her hair color, and was subsequently sent several meters away as Naruto and Sakura double-teamed him with fists to his face._

_ "Hello," Sai greeted as he approached the two familiar females, and the Hyuuga heiress beside Sakura quickly hid her face. It was useless, however, as Sai had already seen that her eyes were red and her eyelids were puffy. And no matter how hard the pearly-eyed girl tried, she couldn't stop her sobs and hiccups. "Hag, Hinata-san is clearly upset by your presence. I think you should leave her alone."_

_ Hinata shook her head in denial and blushed, while Sakura sent Sai a warning look._

_ "What do you want, Sai?" Sakura asked as she gently rubbed Hinata's back._

_ "Is this about Naruto-kun?" Sai said, and the girl in Sakura's arms began to tear up once more._

_ "Sai!" Sakura said sharply._

_ "I am aware that Hinata-san harbours special feelings for Naruto-kun." Sai explained. "I have read several books about love stories, and Hinata-san showed some of the signs of the women in love in the books."_

_ Sakura let out a sigh._

_ "I'm sorry, Hinata," Sakura said. "You know how Sai is. He's really not one to give up on something that would help him know how human relationships went."_

_ "It's okay, Sakura-chan." Hinata managed to say through her sobs._

_ "Based on the fact that Hinata-san is crying with her head down and her eyes downcast, is it safe to assume that Naruto-kun had done something that…" Sai struggled to remember the correct term. "'Broke' her heart? Is that why you are with her, hag, being a medic-nin?"_

_ "Sai," Sakura said patiently. "Having a broken heart doesn't mean your heart literally got injured. It's… a description of what a person is feeling, like being 'happy' or 'excited'."_

_ "I see." Sai said with a nod. "Then, what has Naruto-kun done that made you feel that way?"_

_ Sakura looked very much like she wanted to protest, but she kept her temper in check._

_ "Hinata, you can refuse to tell him if you don't want to share anything." She said._

_ The girl shook her head. "It's alright, Sakura-chan." She said after wiping her eyes. "Sai-kun already knows, and you two are good friends, that's why I trust him too."_

_ Sakura nodded, and she gestured Sai to sit on her other side. Sai felt a curious sensation when his hand brushed on Sakura's arm, just as it usually happened whenever they would come contact with each other these past few weeks._

_ "N-Naruto-kun," Hinata's trembling voice pulled back Sai's attention. "When I decided to tell him how I felt about him… h-he…"_

_ Sai noticed how Sakura gently squeezed the sobbing girl's clasped hands and how she gave her an encouraging nod. He inwardly thought how it would be like to be the receiving end of such a caring gesture._

_ "Naruto-kun misunderstood me." Hinata continued. "He said he appreciated that I've always liked him all these years, even during the time when the villagers have been wary of him."_

_ "Did you not make your words clear?" Sai asked as Sakura's head whipped back at him. "Hag says pure truth always makes things clear, that's why I don't lie."_

_ Sakura's features softened a bit, and Sai found himself staring at her longer than he had intended to._

_ "Yes. I told him I love him." Hinata said with a pained voice. "But he took it as something similar to the love he shared with Sakura-chan and… his other close friends."_

_ Sai didn't fail to notice the way Sakura's lips tightened._

_ "I tried to clearly explain to him how I felt," Hinata continued. "But he didn't give me a chance to do so as he hugged me tightly, thanked me for being such a good friend, before bidding goodbye to go where he supposedly had to go."_

_ Hinata took a deep breath and smiled. Sai recognized that type of fake smile. It was the kind that both Sakura and Naruto put up whenever the topic of a certain missing-nin suddenly came up._

_ "Naruto-kun is a really kind person." Hinata said as she wiped her tears once more. "He probably didn't want me to feel too bad, that's why he did that instead of telling me directly that I had no chance of receiving his love."_

_ Sai looked at the woman with a slightly tilted head._

_ "So Naruto-kun lied so that you wouldn't get hurt?" He said. "Hag, is this what the 'little white lie' that you are talking about? The one where you will lie so the other person wouldn't be hurt?"_

_ "Well," Sakura said. "You can't exactly call what Naruto did a 'little white lie', but yes, that's basically what he did."_

_ "I don't understand." Sai said with the faintest of a furrowed brow. "I have read that lies are acts of betrayal. Shouldn't it hurt more that he didn't tell the truth?"_

_ "Sai," Sakura said with a small voice as she looked back at him with a solemn expression. "Sometimes, especially when… you are being rejected or refused, it is better to hear a reason that's less harsh than the truth. It's like softening the blow so the wound left will heal a little faster."_

_ Sai still didn't understand what was happening._

_ "It seems it is true that people make fools out of themselves when they're in love." Sai said. "I am surprised that shinobi are allowed to have relationships if these things happen because of a failed love."_

_ Sakura gave him a smile as Hinata let out a small laugh._

_ "It's part of life." Sakura said. "Someday, you'll experience it too. I can't wait to see how 'foolish' you become."_

_ Sai quietly observed his teammate as she handed Hinata another dry handkerchief. Him, experience love someday? He was still struggling in making new friends— not to mention maintaining them. He had been trained to become a killing machine and so it was impossible for him to make a fool out of himself. Making friends and creating bonds was something he wanted to do, as it apparently brought the joy of having companions who would be there for you no matter what. From what he had seen from Sakura's failed love with the guy he had replaced in their team and Hinata's failed love with Naruto, Sai wasn't too keen on experiencing it. He was contented to experience just friendship.  
_

_

* * *

_

O O O

* * *

A concerned "Oh, no…" came from a pearly-eyed heiress as a medic-nin famous for both her bone-crushing punches and highly-advanced medical skills laughed mockingly.

"So while she chatted with her friend some more, I snuck to Naruto's table and told the idiot that I'm buying him ramen." Sakura continued. "I had to shake my fist at him as good measure before he gave in."

"But… how about his date?" Hinata asked hesitatingly.

"We left her with the bill." Sakura said with a shrug. "Well, Naruto didn't realize it until much, much later on. I told him sometimes girls like paying the bill and he didn't mind anymore— after another fist shaking from me, that is."

"T-That's a little…"

"She deserved it. I can't let anyone take advantage of my friends."

Hinata gave a small nod as she looked up at the blue summer sky. The training ground they were now sitting on wasn't marred with craters and cracks as Sakura tended to do during sparring matches as she and Hinata agreed to use only taijutsu without any chakra help. Sakura had greatly improved on her hand-to-hand combat skills even without chakra use, but she was still no match for Hinata in that area.

"Thank you for looking out for him." Hinata said with an embarrassed smile.

Sakura shrugged. "He's like a brother to me, anyway."

Not failing to notice the way Hinata fiddled with her hands just as she often did when feeling really shy, Sakura leaned closer to the girl.

"What is it?" Sakura said with a smile.

"S-Sakura-chan…" Hinata started. Her voice was nearly inaudible. "Concerning Naruto-kun… thank you for helping me…"

Sakura grinned at the girl, who was now beet red on the face. She then turned to the sky, staring at a small tuft of cloud slowly passing by.

"We're friends, anyway, and I like you." Sakura replied. "Besides, I understand what you're going through."

Hinata instantly panicked, afraid she had hurt Sakura, but the rosette shook her worries away.

"Well, the past is past." Sakura said as she stood up and stretched. "Thanks for the spar. You're really good. You had me sweating just a few minutes in."

Hinata blushed as she stood up as well and dusted her pants.

"Sakura-chan, you're really strong, too." Hinata said with a smile. "Even without chakra, your punches and kicks can still fracture bones."

Sakura laughed heartily.

"See you around." She said as she waved a hand goodbye.

"Same to you, Sakura-chan."

And the two went in different ways— Hinata going for the general direction of the Hyuuga compound at the east while Sakura headed for the market area at the heart of Konoha.

_'Maybe I should encourage her to confess to Naruto again?'_

Sakura let out a sigh. The first time the Hyuuga heiress had confessed to Naruto, the blonde thought she was telling him he could eat at the Ichiraku ramen stand for free for the rest of his life. Sakura felt sorry for Hinata when she found out what had happened, and she was there to cheer up Hinata along with Ino and Tenten.

The second time Hinata confessed to Naruto, he thought she was offering an organ in case his heart needed replacing. When Sakura found out about the second failure due to Naruto's naiveté, Sakura hurled the guy halfway across the training grounds in defense of Hinata's courage and hurt feelings.

The third and last time she confessed, that was when she was hit hard, and Sakura's chest tightened as Hinata went to see her in her office at the hospital with an utter defeated look.

_'And worse yet, he's letting himself get fooled around by bimbos.'_

Sure enough, she spotted an all-too familiar orange and black jacket and pants infront of a coffee shop just a few stores down. A girl a little older than him— one of the nurses at the hospital, Sakura recognized— was squeezing his arm too close to her chest in Sakura's book. If she remembered correctly, this woman had just broken up from her previous boyfriend— a bright-eyed chuunin who was a few years younger. It seemed she had a thing for energetic young ones.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Sakura had barely finished her call when said guy turned to her and gave her an enthusiastic wave as he grinned.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted as the girl walked up to him. "You're out of the hospital?"

"Day-off, remember?" Sakura said as she turned to Naruto's companion. Her raised brow and narrowed eyes were clear signs that said _'Leave the guy alone or you'll regret it'._

"G-Good afternoon, Haruno-san." The female greeted uncomfortably.

"How is your _boyfriend_, Emino-san?" Sakura said with much emphasis on the 'boyfriend' part. "I saw you two just a few days ago. You looked _so darn sweet_."

Pinpricks of sweat dotted the nurse's pale face.

"U-Um, I-I forgot, I was supposed to see him t-today." She stammered. "S-See you at the hospital next time, H-Haruno-san!"

And she was gone in less than three counts.

"Aaaw, and she was going to treat me lunch!" Naruto said as he glanced at the café. "Ne, Sakura-chan, how about _you_ treat me to the barbeque place?"

A fist instantly met Naruto's nose with a definitive crunch.

"You should thank kami I'm saving your ass from all those wrong girls you're flitting around with." Sakura huffed. "Honestly! How could you easily get fooled by them? I expect better from you, a person who could soften even the toughest of warriors!"

"Hag, your screeching could be heard halfway across the village." An all-too familiar voice spoke.

Sakura immediately let go of Naruto's jacket.

"Sai!" She said brightly. "I've been looking for you."

Sai tilted his head a fraction. "Why?"

"Er," Sakura nearly slapped her forehead for not thinking beforehand. "I want ice cream."

"I want one, too!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is Sai treating? Who knew!"

"Naruto, Kakashi-sempai is looking for you." Sakura brushed the blonde away. "Something about ramen…"

Naruto pouted, but relented when Sakura pushed him at another direction.

"Alright. I'll see you two tomorrow for the mission!"

Sakura waited until Naruto was out of her sight before she turned to Sai with a smile.

"Let's go." She said as she dragged Sai away.

A few silent minutes passed, and Sakura brainstormed on how to prove or disprove her theory.

"Hag, I can very well walk on my own."

Sakura stared at Sai, and she realized she was still holding his hand. As if burned, she quickly let it go. Silence came in between the two once more and it perplexed Sakura that she could still feel the warmth of Sai's calloused hand.

The sight of the ice cream stand she was targeting saved her from thinking further. She turned and grinned at Sai.

"What flavour do you want?" She asked.

"You can relax." Sai said as he held up a hand. "You can tell me anything. From what I have read about having 'private talks' with people, stalling usually makes matters worse."

Sakura looked away uncomfortably. "Okay…"

_'Idiot! Why didn't you plan thoroughly before dragging him with you!' _Sakura berated herself. '_Now how do I test if some time would pass between us without him being such a difficult person?'_

"Um…" Sakura stared hard at a rock by her feet for any ideas. And then, it hit her. "Don't you think it's time Hinata told Naruto her feelings once more? I mean, Naruto always ends up going with people who are only taking advantage of him. That, or the girl suddenly finds someone else, and Naruto ends up getting hurt either way. I think Hinata's the only person who could love him as he is."

'_I'm so sorry for bringing you two into this,'_ Sakura inwardly thought.

Sai stared back at Sakura, who felt her one of her eyes twitch in impatience.

"I appreciate that you have asked for my opinion on the matter." Sai finally answered. "But I believe that is a matter between only Hinata-san and Naruto-san. Is it not bad to force someone to love somebody?"

"W-Well," _Damn it,_ Sakura cursed inwardly. "They could give it a try, right? I mean, like a test run? That's what dates are for, anyway— to see if the person is the right one for you."

Sai brought a finger to his chin as he thought about something.

"I have read that many people do go on dates to find the right person for them." He said. "Hinata-san could do well with asking Naruto for a date. Are we going to relay this idea to Hinata-san?"

Sakura smiled. '_There, he's really a nice person.' _She thought.

"Maybe she's still at their compound." Sakura said as she led the way. "I just had a sparring session with her and she went home afterwards."

The two walked leisurely towards the Hyuuga compound, and Sakura got another idea to test out her theory. If there was one thing Sai loved insulting about her, it was _anything_ about her.

"Um, Sai?" She tested. Said guy looked back at her.

"What is it?"

Sakura braced herself. "Someone from the hospital asked me out just yesterday. You know, for a date?"

Sai remained quiet as he resumed staring at the road they were taking. _'He's not saying anything bad!'_ Sakura thought with a grin and relief. _'Maybe he really doesn't hate me? Or maybe he doesn't care…'_

"Is it a patient?" Sai spoke.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Sakura answered with a nod. It was true that she was asked out, but she had turned him down politely. Sai didn't need to hear that, though. "He's a chuunin, and was visiting his teammates when we met. He really seems like a nice person."

"Isn't he ashamed that the girl he's asking out ranks higher than himself?"

_'He called me a 'girl'!'_ Sakura thought happily. _'Not 'hag'!'_

"That doesn't matter." Sakura spoke. "That's stupid. When you like someone, things like rank, age, or gender shouldn't matter."

Silence came between the two, and Sakura was feeling really happy. She had been just pissed at what Sai had said, that's why she thought he was being such an ass like when he was still new to their team.

"Hag, I'm concerned about the chuunin who asked you out." Sai commented, pulling Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Er, what?"

"With your temperament, I believe he will end up in the hospital as a patient." Sai continued. "And halfway through your date he'd realize how hideous you look. If he really is as kind as you think he is, he'd suffer the whole time with you just so you wouldn't be hurt, but I doubt that he'd ask you out again after realizing how ugly you really are. Maybe he just asked you out because you took good care of his friends? People tend to be kind after you did them a favor."

Sakura stared at Sai, unable to believe what she just heard. She had expected him to say at least one bad thing, most likely about her being ugly, but this was too much.

"Sai," Sakura said with a smile that dripped with poison. "I think I have to leave before Tsunade-shishou kills me for maiming a nin who has a mission tomorrow."

And Sakura fled straight to her apartment and dunked herself under a tub of cold water. She wanted to think that it was just Sai being himself, that it was just his way of joking around.

_'It still hurts, damn it.'_ Sakura grumbled. _'Maybe I should make him read books about sensitivity?'  
_

_

* * *

_

to be continued

* * *

Author's Notes: The second part of this chapter is actually written maybe a week before Painting a Tree. Then I came up with three SaiSaku fanfics. I thought, _hell, there's too many pwp_, so I decided to mash them all together and thus, Painting a Tree was born. It's still a pwp story, though, lol.

Aaw, poor Hinata. You'll find out later why 'Naruto-kun' is acting the way he is (in this fanfic).

And and and: Reviews, comments, suggestions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome. :) Faves and alerts are fine, too.


	4. 04 Holes

**TITLE: **Painting a Tree

**PAIRING:** Sai/Sakura

**TIMELINE/SPOILERS:** Shippuden, Sasuke (vs?) Sai arc.

**WARNINGS:** None. Some cusses maybe. PG-13?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto and any related... things. No profits are made with this fanfic.

* * *

**Chapter 04 - Holes**

* * *

_The moon was just a slit in the night sky, but the stars made up for the lack of it._

_ "Everyone's wasted inside." Sakura spoke from beside him and Sai could see she was halfway down the road everyone had been. Her skin was flushed, and there was a sedated smile on her lips._

_ It had been Naruto's birthday, and all his friends had been invited to the party held at Sakura's apartment. Even Kakashi, Yamato, and Iruka came. Their drinking had continued on until past midnight and one by one they passed out at different spots in the apartment. Hinata had been escorted back to the Hyuuga compound by an unsurprisingly sober Neji, who had a short argument with an inebriated Tenten before he asked Sakura if she could let the girl sleep first on her bed before he came back to bring her home. Rock Lee, who had been banned from any alcohol, volunteered to take Tenten to her apartment, but Neji adamantly refused and swore he'd come back._

_ Ino took up a spot on Sakura's bed as well, while Shikamaru was sprawled on the couch. Everyone else were on various places— Kiba was huddled on the kitchen table with Akamaru asleep on the floor, while Chouji was on the counter with the pantry cabinets open above him. Kakashi was leaning back on the wall near the couch, while Yamato had his head on the center table. Gai had passed out on the entrance just as he was about to go home after Lee, Hinata, and Neji had left. The birthday boy, now only in his pants and red paint after trying to re-enact a Kabuki play, was slumped over on the center table with one leg poking Shino who had fallen asleep on the floor._

_ "Hmm…" Sakura hummed as a cool night breeze blew by. "That helps clear the head."_

_ "You should get some rest." Sai said and Sakura only smiled at him._

_ He nearly fell off his perch on the small balcony as Sakura leaned closer to him and stared at his face._

_ "I swear I saw you drinking with us." She said. The smell of alcohol mixed with orange juice laced her breath. "But you don't look smashed."_

_ "Alcohol is one of the downfalls of a ninja." Sai answered mechanically._

_ Sakura laughed. "Tsunade-shishou became a hokage." She said with a grin. "And even though they're perverts, Jiraiya-sama is one of the legendary sannin, and Kakashi's one of the top shinobi of Konoha— both of them were good enough to be candidates for the Hokage position."_

_ Sakura continued to list people who had deficiencies and weaknesses but were among the top nins of Konoha, and many of them were from the Rookie Twelve. However, Sai was only vaguely listening, as he was entranced at the way Sakura's lips moved with her slurs and the way her voice had gone down a notch in her inebriated state. Something was stirring up inside him that was slightly different from what he usually felt whenever he was with his temperamental teammate._

_ Before he knew it, he was already leaning down on Sakura, his eyes glazed over, and he only realized so when Sakura poked his forehead and laughed._

_ "Okay, now I know you're drunk." She said with a giggle. "I think you should get off the railing before you completely lose your balance."_

_ Sakura pulled him back inside and handed him a clean blanket and pointed at the thick rug at the foot of her bed._

_ "You can sleep there." She said with a smile. "I'll see you in the morning."_

_ "How about you?" Sai asked as Sakura headed for the living room._

_ "Neji should be back any minute now." She answered. "As soon as he picks up TenTen, I'm taking up her space on the bed."_

_ Sai nodded and laid on his back at the rug. There was a curious sensation inside him, like he had missed something that he wanted, and it didn't take too long for him to realize that he was feeling disappointed at not having continued what he was unconsciously doing back at the balcony._

_ A faint frown etched on his face. He had just tried to _kiss_ Sakura._

_

* * *

_

O O O

* * *

"Hag, your hideous face has become even more revolting. From what I have read, eye shadows are supposed to be painted on the eyelids."

_'One… Two… Three…'_

"You read books on make-up?" Sakura tried to push away thoughts of thumping a certain someone.

"Yes." Sai answered as he put up a smile. "Jiraiya-sama wanted me to put make-up on the girls in the illustrations for his book, so I researched about them."

A vein popped in one of Sakura's clenched fists, but the girl managed to keep said fist by her side.

"You're still helping out that legendary pervert, huh?" Sakura said dryly.

When their team first found out about Sai's side job as Jiraiya's illustrator, four different reactions were garnered: one person didn't mind the new information— Yamato only continued to eat his barbeque; one person had an eyebrow raised up as he stared at Sai— Naruto mumbled _'figures'_; one person bothered to look up from his latest volume of the book penned by Sai's new employer— Kakashi was staring at him like Christmas had come early, if such expression was even possible for the silver-haired jounin; and the last person was trembling in her seat— Sakura's face was a perfect shade of puce.

Only the reasoning that Sai appreciated the extra money as his art materials didn't come cheap stopped the girl from informing her busty mentor about the new development in Jiraiya's lucrative business.

"Please don't tell me you're peeking at bath houses with him." Sakura said with a sigh.

"I did it one time and it had been conducive to my research about female bodies." Sai answered with a smile. "But I prefer reading materials rather than staring at real people. It gave me more understanding at how and why female bodies were different from males."

Sakura nodded. At least it meant Sai wasn't joining the ero-sennin on the old man's perverted hobby.

"It's interesting how there are younger girls who are more developed than you are, hag." Sai broke Sakura's moment of peace. "I suggest you start taking female hormone pills— the reason why you're like a tree must be because of your lack of estrogens and progesterone."

A pleasant smile decorated Sakura's face.

"Thank you for your concern, Sai." She said before going infront of their cell formation and forcing Naruto to fall back in line with Sai. It was going to be a lot of hard work to reign in her temper.

Not too soon afterwards, Naruto's complaints and threats punctuated the silence of the forest they were speeding through.

The trip to their destination— a fairly large village near the center of the Land of Fire— took a little more than two days, and it was already lunch time when they arrived. The head assistant of their current employer greeted them by the gates of the village, and a red carriage pulled by two sleek black horses brought them to their employer's impressive compound.

As they were walking down a long hallway lined with decorative shoji doors the color of gold, the rumbling of Naruto's stomach caught everyone's attention. The blonde tried to laugh it off, but as his stomach gurgled once more Sakura felt bad for him. In their haste to reach the village as soon as possible, they had forgone breakfast and settled on eating fruits instead. As Naruto needed more energy than a normal nin due to the kyuubi inside him, the guy certainly wouldn't be satisfied with just a few measly pieces of apples.

"A feast is already waiting for you." The head assistant informed the three. Naruto instantly perked up. "The master and his family will be joining you for lunch."

Indeed, a feast was waiting for them. A long table good for ten people was bedecked with so much food that there was no space between the plates, bowls, and glasses. Naruto's right foot tapped impatiently on the wooden floor as the three waited for their employers to finally arrive.

The master of the house entered first— he was already in his fifties, but the pleasant smile on his face might have reduced some years off from his true age. His wife, walking beside him with her hand enclosed by her husband's, was a few years younger. She was smiling as well, but with a hint of sadness. They were followed by their son, a man around Kakashi's age, who took after his father. Last came in their daughter, whose long hair flowed at the back of her silky blue kimono.

"Thank you for answering our request." The head of the family spoke. "Before we talk about our arrangements, let us all have our meal, shall we?"

Naruto was only too eager to agree as everyone settled down on their seats. As she was often to do during missions that involved talking to the employer, Sakura sat beside Sai, leaving him farthest from the employers. Sakura had developed an acute sense of Sai tactfulness to the point that she could divert the conversation away from Sai whenever she sensed he was about to say something that would jeopardize their employer-employee relationship.

Thankfully, Sai didn't speak at all during the meal, but Sakura didn't let her guard down. Across her, Naruto was stuffing his face while trying to not look like he was doing it so. The head of the family made small talk about their village and his family, who dealt with timber and furniture-making.

"Excuse me," The son turned to Sakura, who was at his side. The servants were already serving them tea as the previous dishes were cleared. "I am Takemaru. A few weeks ago I was at Konoha for business and to visit a friend. If I'm not mistaken, I have seen you there before. It was near the hospital, if I remember correctly."

Sakura smiled. "I'm one of the head medics at the hospital." She answered. "When I'm not out on missions, I work in there."

"Ah, so you're the Godaime-sama's famed apprentice."

"She is not the only apprentice of the Godaime-sama." Sai's voice came up. Sakura immediately noticed the subtle not-too-friendly tone in his voice even though the guy was smiling at them.

"Yes," Sakura said as she grinned back at the man. "There's also Shizune-senpai, who's also one of the head medics. She specializes in poisons and antidotes."

"We would like to discuss the arrangements for the mission, Shinrin-sama." Sai spoke once more, effectively cutting Sakura and the son's conversation.

"Yes," The old man said with a smile. "As you now might know our daughter is going to marry the successor of Master Kaku, the best carpenter of the Land of Fire."

Sakura recognized the name from a few missions back. "Our team had met with Master Kaku and his son Master Monosashi before." She said. "Congratulations on your engagement." She greeted the daughter, who blushed and looked away in embarrassment."

"There's really no threat as of now." Shinrin continued. "But we wanted to make sure everything goes well with Mori's trip to Monosashi-sama's village until their marriage tomorrow. Her fiancé suggested we request for your team as he had been highly satisfied with your service."

"You can definitely count on us!" Naruto said with a wide grin.

After an hour of preparation, Mori and her parents rode in a carriage that was larger than the one used to fetch Sakura, Naruto, and Sai from the village's gates. They were escorted by ten servants and ten guards, while Sakura, Naruto, and Sai circled their perimeter while looking out for any attackers and traps.

The trip took the rest of the day, and it was already sunset by the time they reached Master Kaku's village. It was larger than the one they had come from, and it took some time before they reached Master Kaku's compound. The people bowed at the carriage and threw flowers for the bride-to-be, and Sakura inwardly felt happy for the soon-to-be-wedded couple as the people have accepted the union.

Both Master Kaku and Master Monosashi were waiting by the main house's entrance as Shinrin's family boarded off the carriage, and Sakura noticed the way Master Monosashi's stoic face relaxed as Mori gave him a small smile.

_'Ino will have a fit if she saw this.'_ Sakura inwardly thought as she imagined her other blonde best friend gushing about the romance between Mori and Monosashi. The girl was still a big romantic.

At Master Kaku and Master Monosashi's insistence, the three nin joined them in their meal which, much to Naruto's delight, was even bigger than the one they had for lunch. Sai didn't talk much, and Sakura was relieved as she didn't have to do some damage control. Plus, she was left free to have a chat with Master Shinrin's son Takemaru, who reminded her of Iruka for his polite ways of speaking and his knowledge of a lot of things, small as they may be.

When everyone else had gone to sleep, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai checked the perimeters of the area for the guests and the masters before securing the whole compound and checking once more the area they're most concerned at. After deeming everything was secure, Naruto crawled into his futon and was knocked out within a few seconds. Sai took his sketch book and art pack with him as he left their room for the porch. It was his time to keep a watch at the compound.

"You should get some rest." Sai spoke as Sakura took her place beside him. "It's not your turn to keep watch."

"I will in a while." Sakura answered as she glanced at his sketch pad. He was finishing a sketch of a goldfish that Sakura recognized was the one at the centrepiece of their dining table. The scales were of different shades of orange, gold, and yellow, and the scales gave a faint sheen when hit by light. "It looks alive." She said.

Sai gave the tail one last stroke of a moss green pencil before writing down with fluid strokes the kanji for 'distraction' at the bottom corner of the paper.

One of Sakura's brows rose in confusion. "Distraction?" She said in askance. "Well, the goldfish _was_ pretty, and it's the first time I've seen a fish bowl as a centrepiece for a dining table."

"Hag, my respect for you has gone down a notch." Sai spoke as he closed his sketch book. "From the several books I have read about dating, it is common courtesy to pursue one person at a time. You should be ashamed of betraying your chuunin back at Konoha."

Sakura stared at Sai.

"What are you talking about?" She said. Sakura remembered about her little lie about the chuunin back at Konoha to test if Sai was going to be mean to her— and he excessively did, but she already forgave him— but she couldn't make out what Sai was trying to tell her.

"I'm not surprised that you would go for someone older than you." Sai continued, and Sakura finally understood. "According to one statistic I read from a women's magazine, women and girls found that older guys tend to be more understanding than younger ones. In another magazine, the famous actress from that movie we watched last month dated only older men as they treated her with more respect and finesse. You must be happy that someone of the opposite sex isn't minding your ugly face or your wide forehead."

Sakura's right fist shook, but she kept it to her side and instead she grinned at Sai.

"You're mistaken, you idiot." She said. "He just reminds me of Iruka. You know, our teacher from the Academy? It's nothing like that."

"… So you are not betraying the chuunin back at Konoha."

"Well, even if I had something going on with Master Shinrin's son, it shouldn't matter to that chuunin." Sakura said with a shrug. "I turned him down when he asked me out. He… wasn't exactly my type."

Sai gave Sakura a pleasant smile that the girl knew all too well was actually fake.

"One chuunin lives to serve Konoha, then." He said.

Sakura ignored the jibe and instead pointed at the sketch pad.

"Can I see that?" She asked. Sai handed her the book, and Sakura excitedly opened it to the first page, which was a sketch of an elderly man carrying two planks of wood.

"It's nice to see you sketch people." She commented as she turned the page, which was now a colored rendition of a sweets shop with several children inside.

Sai gave her a smile. "I figured you would punch me if I didn't."

"What— I didn't force you!" Sakura said defensively as she remembered telling Sai he should try drawing people as well. "I was just suggesting you try something new!"

A small sound escaped from Sai's lips, and Sakura stared at him wide-eyed.

_'Did he just _laugh_?'_ Sakura thought in shock. _'Well, it was more like he 'hn'ed, but it's still a laugh!'_

Grinning stupidly, Sakura continued to leaf through the pages of the sketch book, her heart warming up as she saw sketches and paintings of people she knew— Ino showing a customer a bouquet of violet flowers; Kiba feeding Akamaru; Lee challenging a stone-faced Neji while Ten Ten rolled her eyes; Maito Guy challenging Kakashi who was ignoring him and continuing to peruse a pornographic novel; Kiba and Naruto wolfing down plates of barbeque while Choji was distracted by a new plate of noodles coming in. Many of the other sketches were of Naruto in different activities, as well as Yamato, and Kakashi.

_'Eh?'_

Sakura returned to the last page— the one that had the gold fish— and then to the next, which was the back of the book. She browsed through the whole thing once more, and her heart sank a bit at the realization.

"Here you go. Thanks for letting me see." She said with a strained smile. "I think I can fall asleep now."

With a mumbled '_good night'_, Sakura went back inside their room and covered herself with a blanket. She tried to smile brightly just as she was doing while looking at the sketches and paintings, but her face hurt, and there was an uncomfortable hole in her chest.

_'Maybe he had tried, but it's in another sketch book?'_ She tried to reason out.

It wasn't that Sakura wanted to be drawn. It was just that, seeing as there were sketches of people whom Sai had seen, and many of those who have been friends with him, Sakura expected at least one sketch of her, no matter how small— or _ugly_.

And there was none.

* * *

_: to be continued :_

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. I momentarily forgot about this while I worked on Torikoshi Kurou.

Takemaru (son) - '_bamboo_'+common suffix for jap boys' names; Shinrin (employer) - _'woods_'; Mori (daughter) - _'forest'_; Kaku (father-in-law) - _'square'_; Monosashi (son-in-law) - _'ruler'_ (as in the measuring instrument)

Lastly: Reviews, comments, suggestions, and bursts of fangirling squee are most welcome. :) Faves and alerts are just as fine.


End file.
